The invention generally relates to golf clubs and more particularly to long-shafted golf clubs other than putters. This includes drivers, irons, chippers and wedges and the like. The use of these clubs is distinguished from putters in that, rather than rolling the golf ball, they are called on to give flight to or loft the ball. The club shafts are considered "long-shafted" because when stood upright the shafts are as tall as a player's chest. In use, a player swinging a long-shafted club in accordance with the invention, can do so in nearly an upright stance. This differs from use of conventional clubs which require a bent over, stooped or crouched stance.
Giving golf clubs relatively long shafts is practically unknown except in putters. However putters are used far differently from all other clubs. The use of putters is conventionally limited to rolling or lagging the ball by a mild stroke on a green where the grass will allow a true roll. It has long been evident that there is nothing incompatible in how a putter is used (vis-a-vis a putt stroke) regardless whether the shaft is long or not.
Putters aside, there has been little or no experience with long shafts for other kinds of clubs. Evidently, conventional wisdom holds that the crouch is necessary to properly address or see the ball or else strike it sufficiently hard for long strokes, and so on.
The inventor hereof is well-aware of the typical adverse reaction that his long-shafted clubs provoke from conventionally-minded golf players:--the general reaction has been that, to come out of a crouch and stand upright to swing a club will sacrifice much distance in every shot. For many players, the sacrifice of distance is simply too much of a drawback no matter what else the long-shafted clubs may have to offer. Such sentiments are valid from highly competitive players. For many other players, however, their enjoyment of golf is not strictly measured by their score and their long game.
It is an object of the invention to provide golf clubs chosen from a group consisting essentially of drivers, irons chippers and wedges, with long shafts.
The long shafts allow a player to address the ball in a generally upright stance. They spare the player from having to bend over, or stoop or crouch. It has been discovered that the player's eyes are directly above the butt end of the long shaft. Thus his or her focus is naturally drawn down the length of the shaft to the ball. As a result, the player naturally and easily assumes a proper head position in addressing the ball, as well as maintains proper head movement during the swing.
It is preferred that these long-shafted clubs are held with hands spread far apart as follows. One hand gets the lower grip position, which is about hip high and has the thumb down and the palm facing the direction of the target. The other hand gets the upper grip position, which is about chest high and has the thumb up and the palm facing the player. It has been discovered that beginners or novice users of these long-shafted clubs easily and naturally adapt to holding the clubs this way.
It has also been discovered that the inventive clubs simplify the alignment of the arms as the player swings the club. It has further been discovered that the inventive clubs simplify the way that the player shifts weight during a swing. The inventive clubs eliminate the need for cleated golf shoes because the player swings relatively flat-footed and so can do without the traction of cleats.
In view of the foregoing, the inventive clubs provide comparable loft to the ball as conventional clubs do. It is easier to master straight shots and avoid hooks or slices. The inventive long-shafted clubs are swung pretty much like a pendulum and hence impart little else but a forward spin on the ball, whereas with conventional clubs there is much greater risk that significant sidespin will carry the ball to hook or slice.
These and other discoveries and objects in accordance with the invention are provided by long-shafted golf clubs such as drivers, irons, chippers and wedges. The long-shafted golf clubs simplify many of the factors in making good contact with the ball which complicate the use of conventional golf clubs. These factors include without limitation (i) head positioning and movement, (ii) hand grip, (iii) arm alignment, and/or (iv) the timing and proportioning of shifting weight during a swing.
These simplifications are attractive to beginners or novices. Alternatively, they are attractive to the elderly or the stiff who experience discomfort with bent over, or stooped or crouched stances.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of preferred embodiments and examples.